


Hey Google, how to remove bullet?

by Eyerez



Category: GTARP, TRP - Fandom, TwitchRP
Genre: Blood, Bullet wound, Personality Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyerez/pseuds/Eyerez
Summary: After a shoot out with the police Commander Chaos finds himself alone and having to deal with a gunshot wound.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hey Google, how to remove bullet?

Standing in the middle of the aisle in this dingy store was starting to add onto Calvin’s list of most agonizing moments. Not only was it because of the bright light that was flickering above him, or the fact that everything was almost out of stock, or that his vision was blurring as he struggled to keep steady on his feet- but because of the stares he got. This store felt hidden and looked like it was on the verge of falling apart, so of course Calvin thought he’d be the only one out at night. Seems like he forgot this is a city full of crazies and crime- even though he’s considered to be one of the crazies. Shouldn’t people be asleep at this hour? These people looked like a wreck-

A surge of pain shot through Calvin’s side that caused him to wheeze. With his hands clasped tightly to his side once again, he shakily cast glances over his shoulders. The noise caused the few other shoppers to look over at him. At this point everyone in this damn store knew something was wrong with him. But he still tried his best to look presentable. To straighten his posture even if his side felt like it was on fire. Could anyone see the blood?

Calvin stared down at the darkening spot on his side. If people looked hard enough they would tell that isn’t part of the red of his turtleneck. Shit. He needed to hurry up and grab what he needed. Uh.

Well that’s great. He couldn’t even process what he would need at the moment. It could be the most obvious thing to grab and Calvin would never guess what it is. And he can’t. This is the first time he’s been shot and on his own.  
Time to pull out the only thing he could trust at this moment- his cellphone. To search up some answers.

It was as he reached back for his phone, is when his body flared up with pain and it got him to bite back a cry. This was bad. This was very, very, bad. He was going to end up passing and bleeding out on this dirty store floor if he kept standing here. Or he was going to get kicked out of this damn place and have to find another shitty store and end up bleeding out on the street finding one. Fuck- With labored breathing and scrunched brows he focused on his phone. Typing in “how to remove bullet” to the search bar with sweaty and shaking hands.

Some would think that having planned to become a villain in a city full of criminals a bit more research would have been put into it. Stuff like- what goes on in this city. Are there a lot of cops in Los Santos? What are gangs? Or how to remove a bullet-  
Oh right, that.

From what Calvin could tell, thanks to crappily bandaging up earlier, the bullet didn’t pass through. It was stuck inside him. From what he could read, with his vision as bad as it is already, with the right materials it’s possible to remove. But it is highly recommended to seek medical attention. Fuck that. There’s not a chance that’s going to happen. Sure, no one has seen his face- yet, and they don’t know his actual voice because the first while he’s been in this city it’s been hidden behind a modulator. Deep down he has the feeling that he’ll be caught. That somehow they’ll recognize him or the bullet and lock him up for life. So no, no, he can’t go to a hospital. He has to do this on his own.

With arms hugging the items to his chest, Calvin makes his way to the nearest register. Everything is practically tossed onto the conveyor belt as he wheezes and grabs at his side. The sweat that’s been building up on his forehead feels like it’s coming down like a waterfall now. He feels soaked. Hot and cold flashes causing him to shake.  
For a moment he makes eye contact with the cashier and glares. He knows they’re judging him. Thinking that he’s some kind of lunatic for coming into the store like this. They don’t make any comments or try to start up a conversation. All they do is ring up the items, give him the total, and put the money in their drawer when Calvin mutters a “Keep the change”. Something like this probably isn’t a rare occurrence. Which is great for Calvin because that means no wasting energy on excuses and using that energy to wobble over to the nearest run-down motel.

* * *

Tweezers, bandages, cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, a needle and thread.  
Calvin’s knee bumped up and down anxiously as he stared at the items set across the bed. He knew what he had to do.  
With a shaky inhale and exhale Calvin rubbed his hands together before shaking them off.

“Okay...okay, alright, okay- Come on. You’re a leader dammit...h-how hard can it be, right? Not that hard. Like riding a-uh...a bike.” Calvin has never rode a bike in his entire life.

It’s going to hurt like hell.  
The tweezers were picked up cautiously between his pale fingers. How bad was the pain from extracting a bullet? Maybe he should have read some articles or something about it online before he went through with this. He was going in blind with no medical experience. For crying out loud- he’s never done anything like this before. He’s done nothing with his life until now!  
His hands began to tremble in fear and he grit his teeth. Maybe he should call someone. Where were the people that he hired from Craigslist? Did any of them have any experience with this kind of stuff? Dammit- he’s so screwed. He’s screwed!

The room felt like it was swirling as his breathing quickened. Adding a panic attack on top of losing blood was a bad combo. He was definitely going to end up passed out on the floor at this rate.  
Calvin tried to even out his breathing and sniffled a few times.  
It’s now or never. Now or never.

Rolling his shirt up he got a good look at the blood soaked bandages that were barely covering his wound anymore. With little to no effort the bandages fell off his form and onto the floor. It was disappointing, really, that he did such a bad job. If he did that bad of a job after being shot then how was he supposed to do a better job after extracting a bullet?  
Calvin let out a shuddering breath and focused on his hold on the tweezers.

“You can do this… you can do this.”

The slightest press of metal into his skin hurt like hell. He jolted in the chair and nearly threw the tweezers across the room. It took everything he had to not scream out in pain just from the little touch.  
There’s no going back. He can’t give up now.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale...

As the tweezers dug into the hole in his side everything screamed at him to stop. It hurt. It was excruciating. He clenched his jaw tightly and let out strangled whimpers as he moved the tweezers around. Waiting for them to scrape against metal. For them to find what needs to come out.  
Calvin couldn’t look down, he couldn’t even open his eyes, it was all too much and he wanted it to end. Just find the bullet. Please, please, please just find the fucking bullet-

Sadly- he couldn’t handle this.  
Next thing Calvin knew everything in the room swirled and blended together before it all went black as he felt like he was falling backwards.

* * *

There was blood.  
It was running down the side and ruined the motel’s chair.

A sigh escaping from dry lips as everything came into focus. The pain seeping back into the tired body.  
With squinted eyes the room was observed. It was disgusting and worn down. Obviously a cheap one to spend the night at.

It was a weird time to switch, but Commander knew that Calvin couldn’t handle situations like this. When things got tough that was Commander’s time to take control, to protect him. He should have taken over the instant he got shot by the cops, but Calvin was determined. Thought he could handle this on his own.  
Well...better get to it.

Commander sat up with a pained groan and looked at the items spread across the bed. He swore there was a pair of- there. The bloodied tweezers had fallen onto his thigh, thankfully, and he picked them up. With a deep breath he looked down at the bullet wound. This was going to hurt, but he could handle it. They needed to do this. He needed to do this.

The amount of pain that flared through the body was excruciating as the tweezers pressed through bloody and torn tissue. Commander grit his teeth and hissed. Pressing further and further until it made contact with what he was searching for. With a few tries the bullet was tugged out, both tweezers and bullet being dropped to the floor immediately afterwards.  
Reaching over to the bed Commander was quick to grab the rubbing alcohol, unscrewing the cap and dumping liquid into the wound. It burned and made him stomp his feet against the floor and hissing out curses through his teeth. For a moment his vision went white, but after he blinked a few times and the pain was dying down he steadied his breathing. Grabbing a few cotton balls he used them to soak up some of the liquid that was seeping out, along with the blood. Every touch stung, but he never stopped. Commander had to act fast.  
Next came the needle and thread.  
It was crappy work, since neither of them had any experience stitching anything, and every tug made him feel sick. But it had to do, until he was able to get someone with some medical knowledge to take a look at it. After that he bandaged up his side, making sure it was tighter and more secure than when Calvin had done it.

Commander let out a deep sigh and sunk back into the chair. Sweating and shaking, the pain still lingering. This injury was going to hurt like hell and without a doubt the stitches were going to rip tomorrow after the Axis of Evil gets back to him. But that was tomorrow.  
With a tired stare towards the bed Commander thought it over, then got up, clutching his side as he made his way over. He was careful with settling down on the bed. It wasn’t the comfiest bed in the world but it would have to do.  
After a day like this they needed rest. Tomorrow was a new day for chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon and in no way perfect. I know my portrayal of Calvin and Commander is bad, but this idea had been on my mind.


End file.
